


moth to a flame

by woahrebecca



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, bec aka yang/junior trash queen, i love these two alright, look im not gonna lie this is basically all yang/junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahrebecca/pseuds/woahrebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He takes a step towards her, his head chanting "please don't be dead" and he still hasn't seen her move. Not even her hair is burning and that's what frightens him most of all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	moth to a flame

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming, I've loved the dynamic and wanted to write a fic for these two for a very long time (especially considering my friends call me the yang/junior trash queen). 
> 
> Big thank you to @onceuponachildhood for being my beta! And to tumblr user rashasher for the prompt that made me write this!

Junior didn't expect anything like this to happen when he chose to back out of his "partnership" with Roman and Cinder (and god knows who else). He didn't expect to be ambushed by the White Fang one quiet night while sitting in his club - he still doesn't quite understand how Cinder and Roman managed to get them to work for them - and one giant robot. Not only that, but he also didn't expect Yang to show up with the rest of her teammates just a few minutes later. He's thankful for the help as he doesn't have his bat because it's being upgraded. It's been years since Yang’s first arrival at his club, and it definitely wasn't her last visit, and Junior just doesn't understand how they knew what was happening, no one had had a chance to call for help of any kind. Not that they would either, seeing as he runs a slightly shady business and needs to stay on the good side of the police.

The one with the hood - Ruby, he reminds himself, she's Yang's sister that Yang talks about a lot - calls out a word that he can't hear over the ringing in his ears and suddenly Yang has launched herself high into the air. He is brought back to the first time they met, the first time she ever came here and how she seemed to float in the air above the dance floor, ethereal and much like an angel with the lights behind her an angelic halo - before she crashed down and wreaked havoc on his men. Except this time a fog fills the dance floor which helps only against the robot because for all their ambition, it doesn't hinder the White Fang at all.

Junior is so intrigued by what he is seeing in front of him - it sounds familiar to a story Yang told him two years back about what happened after she visited the second time - he is transfixed, like a moth drawn to a flame; he only stops looking when he falls to the floor after a member of the White Fang knocks him over the head with a full bottle of wine, his vision going blurry, then black.

\---

It is only five minutes later that his eyes open, to the sound of Yang calling out his name and although he shouldn't enjoy it, he is filled with a warm feeling at the sound of her voice saying his name as she looks frantically at him. He shakily gestures a thumbs up, to which he knows that her brow will furrow and she will get that specific crease in between her eyebrows before she turns around again to face the robot - struggling to move under all the ice around its joints.

Yang smiles that crazy smile that used to scare Junior, that used to haunt his dreams, before she leaps at the mechanism and Junior takes a deep breath and hopes that this is finally over because if Yang can do anything well it's destroy - his heart for one, but he keeps that tightly locked up - so he knows he is in safe, gauntleted hands. Well, that's what he thought, but it is proven wrong when a mechanical arm breaks free, grabs her and throws her across his club. She smashes through multiple glass poles before she comes to a stop. 

Then she doesn't move.

But she has to move. That's her Semblance. Yang had explained it to him one night that she uses the hits she takes to fight back and Junior was amazed. He never thought to ask what the limits were. He looks back at her team who are fighting still, casting occasional glances at Yang as they dash around, leaving rose petals, ice and shadows where they were.

Junior then focuses on something other than Yang and sees that his new training regime must have been a good idea as his henchman seem to have the White Fang under control.

He takes a step towards her, the voice in his head chanting "please don't be dead" and he still hasn't seen her move. Not even her hair is burning and that's what frightens him most of all.

\--

He remembers the third night she came here, after the train crash that let Grimm into the city, he remembers how she had a slight limp but still burned so brightly despite her exhaustion. She stayed in the club for hours, not drinking - even though he did offer her one, saying she needed it and that he wouldn't report her for being underage; to which she laughed and god it was almost music to his ears - she was there even after everyone had left, leaving Junior to close by himself at ungodly hours of the morning but he didn't really care. They had exchanged numbers that night. Yang gave him a light punch on the arm and told him he was alright after all, and that she was sorry for trying to kill him. He had put a hand on her shoulder and told her it was forgiven and she was always welcome in his club. 

He was so intrigued by her, he wanted to get to know her, to learn everything about her - and maybe, in a few years time, learn every inch of her skin and how she looked in the morning and how she kissed - so he ignored that she had quite literally tried to kill him when they first met. 

_Another step. Another breath. She still hasn't moved._

He remembered the fourth night, she ran into the club with such power and rage and pure emotion that even though the club was crowded, he could tell she had just walked in. She stormed over to him, hair slightly crackling and red eyes - was it from crying or anger? he still isn't 100% sure what it was - and all he could do was stare at her, like a moth to a flame.

"You said you'd never seen her before!" she yelled. No, yelled was an understatement, she had screamed at him over the noise of the club

"I hadn't! I swear!" 

"Then tell me why the hell she just showed up at Beacon! You're the information guy Junior! You. Tell. Me."

He had never been so scared in his life. This was more terrifying than the first time when she had him by the privates, and when she punched him out of the window of his club. He was the moth, and she was the flame; burning so brightly, so brilliantly that it could kill him. 

He swallowed, took a deep breath and went to speak, to explain to her that he did not know anything about this woman, that the only time he had ever seen her was the picture Yang had showed him on the first night they met. He swallowed, ready for a punch, a kick, a bullet to the arm, anything. But Yang stepped forwards towards him, and rested her head on his chest. He didn't know if it was her that made him warmer and his palms sweaty, or nerves, but they stood there for a while, saying nothing.

That time, she accepted his offer for a drink, stayed for a long while, and they talked and talked and talked.

_One more step towards her. No movement yet. His heart drops._

That's what happened from then on. Every week or so Yang would show up at his club - he doesn't know how on Earth she manages to get out of the school and make her way here - and they would sit at the secluded end of the bar and just talk.

He knew a lot, probably more than he should, but that was information he would never tell. He knew about Blake's heritage - that had slipped out one night when Yang had had a rough day, then he had sent her home because he knew she had had too much because she cared too much about Blake to ever tell someone that on purpose - and about Weiss' sister, and Jaune's insufferable crush on Weiss. He knew about their search for the White Fang - which he did help them out with, obviously, as that was what caused this entire debacle - and all their schooling.

One night, after a year or so of this friendly routine, Yang had told him about her mother and Ruby's mother and their trip into the woods. She had cried and Junior held her as she did. He, in return, told her about his family and how he ended up owning this club and being an information dealer.

\---

He stands in front of her body now, she still hasn't moved and "oh god don't be dead please don't be dead" is all he can think right now. He never thought he would come to care for this girl so much. If someone had told him after the first night that he would care for her this much and that he would consider her one of his friends, he would've laughed in their face. But here he is now. He looks over at her team again, and Ruby smiles.

He hears a groan from his feet and sees Yang finally start to stir and he lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. She smiles at him and his heart speeds up and he smiles back, holding out a hand to help pull her up. Then the smirk comes again, as blood drips from her nose down her chin.  
Junior knows that he should move away from her now, he's learnt that much but he can't. She lets out a shriek, a battle cry, and erupts into flames. Junior stares at her, in awe of the woman in front of him and doesn't even care about the incredible heat coming from her right now. 

He is, after all, a moth in a flame.


End file.
